


Немного веры

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Dark, Gen, Ratings: R, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: чего не хватает крепко верующим.
Kudos: 3





	Немного веры

**Author's Note:**

> Немного расчлененочки. Написано на ФБ-2014.

— Знаешь, чего нам всем не хватает?

Угли в очаге едва тлели, но Хелен, конечно, не было холодно. Она сидела, привалившись спиной к стене, и невольно прислушивалась к тихому разговору Галатеи и Галка, устроившихся за пустым покосившимся столом.

— Уже не хватает еды, — по голосу было слышно, что Галк устал настолько, что даже возмущение у него выходит блеклым и деланым. — Половина колодцев завалена, другая половина — отравлена трупами. Нам есть, где укрыться, но надвигается осень. Даже если расчистить источники воды, охотиться, раздобыть дрова на зиму, никто не поручится, что весну не встретят наши кости. И это если вдруг забыть о том, что… а, что там. И ты еще спрашиваешь, знаю ли я, чего нам не хватает, сестра Латея.

Люди решили сегодня: надо уходить с руин Рабоны. Догонять обозы беженцев, устраиваться на новых местах, строить жизнь снова. Наниматься пахать землю, охранять амбары, чистить стойла — что там еще делают люди. Рабона стала мертвой святыней. К ней будущим летом придут паломники — из смелых и безрассудных. Может быть, кто-то рискнет построиться неподалеку, но ни один нормальный человек не станет селиться в этих руинах, воняющих гарью и мертвечиной.

Хелен повела плечами и замерла: все еще не привыкла.

Ей легко было ответить на вопрос, чего ей не хватает.

Рук.

Языка.

Мирии.

Клэр.

Денев.

Прежней жизни.

— Так что завтра мы уходим, сестра Латея, — Галк встал, чуть пошатнулся и двинулся к выходу. — И постараемся сохранить то, что осталось, хотя бы в памяти. Если тебе это дорого, ты не попытаешься нас удержать.

Покосившаяся дверь скрипнула, выпуская его в ночь.

Галатея уронила голову на руки, потом подняла лицо, взглянула на Хелен.

— Веры, — ласково сказала она, сокрушенно покачав головой. — Вам всем не хватает веры. Но это можно исправить.

Шея и руки Галатеи удлинились и росли, пока извивающаяся плоть не заполнила всю комнату. Из спины, разрывая платье, пробивались все новые и новые щупальца — лезли в выбитые окна, проламывали стены, осыпая Хелен каменным крошевом. Лицо Галатеи в обрамлении черных волос — надо же, какой она была до Организации — зависло у самого лица Хелен, строгое и доброе, с виснущей в уголке рта струйкой слюны.

Хотелось орать, драться, выпустить твари потроха.

Вместо этого Хелен закрыла глаза. Все, что будет дальше, виделось ей предсказуемым и простым, как поссать на кочку.

Галатея «пробудилась», чтобы защитить город.

Галатея ела Хелен, единственную выжившую соратницу, чтобы заглушить голод и не тронуть рабонцев.

Галатея никуда их не выпустит.

С закрытыми глазами Хелен видела, как потоки силы изгибаются, клубятся и налаживают циркуляцию. Их ручьи слились в причудливый узор, образуя что-то вроде огромного собора, поглощающего развалины Рабоны.

А теперь, подумала Хелен и почему-то улыбнулась, чтобы храм этого могучего тела устоял, сестра Латея доест ее. Наконец-то.

Галатея никуда не выпустит тех, кто выжил. Ее вера в Священный город слишком сильна.


End file.
